


Count on me

by Criminals_code



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Angst, How did I write this, IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FLUFF JFC, M/M, durr, how
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminals_code/pseuds/Criminals_code
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper has always been there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count on me

**Author's Note:**

> [HEADCANON]
> 
> Mabel isn't the psychotic one, Dipper was. The key word being was. After the events of this fic they act more like siblings, and eventually their act is made out of actual tricks. Theres an illusion spell to hide the glowing effects of the amulets, though.

Dipper has always been there. Whether it be when she was a little girl, lost in what she thought was a maze but really was a pile of blankets, or her first crush at eight. Ever since the amulets were placed on their respective collars or headbands, she can feel the rift opening between them. She was losing her brother to power, ambition, those mortal sins. It seemed like she was meant to stay on the other edge of the wall, hoping her brother would care enough to find the weapon to break it down.

When the Gleeful Twins poster appeared on walls and telephone poles in town, she smiled. When tourists flocked to their attraction, she smirked. When Dipper initiated their last bow, she was frowning. In bed that night, her young frame shook with sobs. 

Dipper didnt seem to notice. She understood that. His Journal and the crowd were important. She was less so. When Pacifica caught her eye, he didnt acknowledge it. He never noticed anything she did anymore. That was the last straw for her.

She started dating Pacifica. He noticed then, and simply told her to stop. That attachments would only lead to despair. She screamed at him, raking her sharp nails down his face. That was the first time they fought. It wasn't the last, though.

Each little leap of power they took, every last bit of blood on their hands, weighed heavily on her conscience. It wasn't her place. though. Neither was it Dippers. It wasn't the murderers place to speak up against the acts they were committing.

As the rift between them widened, she grew more and more desperate. She fought with her brother more often, unfortunately. Every day seemed like a river slowly broadening between her brother and her. She just wanted things to be like they were.

Like when she could count to three and her brother was there. Like how they could count on each other. It seemed that wasn't the case nowadays. So she did the ultimate thing she could've ever done for her brother.

"Dipper?"

"Yes, Mabel?" He was in the living room. She wiped away her tears and walked in.

"Here." She tore off her amulet and dropped it into his lap. Spinning around sharply, she let go of the note clutched in her right hand. It fluttered to the ground as she marched out the door.

 _Dear Dipper, if your reading this, I've just done something drastic. Knowing myself, I probably gave you the amulet or killed Paz. I don't even know what I'd do anymore. Thats scary. Anyways, the reason your reading this is because we aren't siblings. No,_ _really. Think. When was the last time we did anything affectionate in private, or anything genuinely loving in public? I've been trying to get you to spend more time with me, but it isn't working. Once your done reading this, I'll probably be in my room. Just give me a minute or two, ok? I need some time._

_~Mabel._

Ok, if the note wasn't enough, the fact that she hadn't signed it '~Love, Mabel' tipped him off to exactly how serious it was.

* * *

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

6...

7...

............

It took 40 seconds for Dipper to charge into her room. As much as she needed her alone time, she knew that her message would bring him running. Maybe it was why she even wrote it. He drew her into a tight embrace, fingers pulling her into his chest as he rocked her back and forth. She started crying then, pressing her forehead into his chest as she sobbed and inhaled desperately.

"Why didnt you talk to me?" He asked gently. "You know why." She muttered. Yeah, he knew. Sure, he hadn't been the best brother, but he'd go through hell and high water if it meant getting his sister back.

"After we're done with the... cuddling... do you want ice cream?"

She smiled. "Butterscotch sundae with nuts?"

"Of course."

They shared a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Because sometimes I need to write some fluff dammit
> 
> Bonus:
> 
> "Come on, you dork!" Mabel laughed, stumbling as she held her sundae precariously in one hand. Her brother, a few paces behind her, smirked and made to tackle her. She shrieked and jumped out of the way, Dippers ice cream teetering as he leapt.
> 
> "No fair!" She stuck out her tongue in response, then shoved her sundae into Dippers hands as the clothing store captured her attention. She practically skipped into it like a little girl, grinning like the chesire cat.
> 
> As she riffled through the different dresses, someone spoke. "Hello!" He was a tourist, obviously. Tastefully dyed hair, white on one side and black on the other. "Which pretty dress you looking at?" She pointed at it, a little concerned about his behavior. "Good choice, all the others are disgusting." He gave her a grin, and the vibes coming off him began to unnerve her.
> 
> "'Scuse me, but if you could get away from my sister _right now_ , I'd be glad that I don't have to punch you into the next century." Dippers low growl sounded from beside her, and the tourist blanched.
> 
> "I'll just... be going." He stuffed his hands in his jeans and shuffled off.
> 
> "Thanks, Dipper." She smiled up at him, having turned to face him fully. He nodded, ruffling her hair gently.


End file.
